This invention relates to cartoning apparatus and methods used in the packaging industry. Particularly, this invention relates to continuous motion cartoner assemblies to load stacked or multiple layer article groups into cartons or packages, and specifically those constructed of paperboard. The cartoner assembly of the present invention is adjustable to package different types, styles and sizes of articles, such as cans and bottles, and a wide range of article group patterns, both stacked and unstacked, into cartons in a fast and reliable manner.
In the past, various machines and processes have been proposed and utilized to package selected article groups into cartons. Each prior art machine and process, however, accomplishes the packaging of the article groups in a distinct manner and utilizes particular machinery. Moreover, prior art cartoners have limited adjustability, limited output capability, and have been difficult to construct and maintain due to their respective designs. And finally, no method or apparatus, insofar as is known provides continuous motion cartoning of stacked or layered product groups.
Prior art cartoner assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,324 to applicants' assignee for a Vertical Cartoning Assembly and Method which discloses the placement and assembly of cartons over preselected article groups being moved on a conveyor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,644, also to applicants' assignee, discloses a Packaging Sleever Assembly which transfers flat packaging sleeves directly onto preselected article groups and subsequently wraps and closes the cartons. Various end loading packaging machines have also been proposed in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,959 to Langen et al. discloses an end loader which utilizes a plurality of transversely extending spaced apart fences or flights mounted on a conveyor to rake or capture a predetermined number of containers from infeed container slips. U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,673 to Calvert et al. discloses a machine al. so for loading container sleeves through their open ends. U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,077 to Langen et al. discloses a carton loading machine which utilizes pusher mechanisms with spring loaded pusher heads to stagger adjacent product group rows during transfer into the carton.
In view of the limitations and shortcomings of prior art methods and apparatus, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which continuously and reliably cartons predetermined product groups at high speed. Another object of this invention is to provide a continuous motion cartoner which is fully adjustable for use with a variety of cartons, articles and article group types and sizes. A particular object of the invention is to provide a cartoner which processes stacked or multiple layer article groups.